Opfer
by Lifya19
Summary: El rasgueo en el papel se detiene de nuevo. Sí bien, él debía de reportar cada cambio que se daba en aquel joven exorcista, no quería exponerlo así ante los altos mandos de la orden, y es que, él había sido testigo de lo crueles que podían llegar a ser.
1. Duda

De nuevo, reportandome con una nueva historia acerca de mi OTP *w*

No tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que les guste :3

* * *

Duda

 _La máscara, después del último acto, está siempre caerá, sin embargo eres al final, el único que decide cuando cerrar el telón._

 _Azura_

La rutina sigue sin ser detenida, el choque de la pluma contra el papel parece nunca parar. Un documento firmado y otro que no, un borrador tras otro, escogiendo solo las palabras que podrá al final ser la salvación o la condena de aquel joven exorcista de cabello blanco. Un nuevo suspiro escapa de sus labios que ni siquiera decide detener, los recuerdos de aquella última misión siguen llegando a su psique. El despertar del Decimocuarto ya estaba mostrando signos de no querer parar, mira de nuevo sin ganas el papel que ahora parece torturarle, hace una mueca de desesperación y vuelve a arrugar una hoja más, comienza de nuevo su redacción de lo sucedido. Una inocencia pareciera que está presente en un ladrón, van en su búsqueda, él pierde el conocimiento y vuelve a recuperarlo en los brazos de Allen, su mejilla tiene dos pequeños cortes gracias a la inocencia del otro exorcista de cabello azulado, la misión vuelve a retomarse, encuentran al culpable sorprendiéndole por ser solo un pequeño niño con una esfera en la frente, después de una pequeña conversación caen en una trampa impuesta por el _Conde Milenario_ , él cae ante el efecto de un _akuma_ de nivel dos, logra recuperarse un poco por la inocencia recién despierta del pequeño niño, por consiguiente las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido para su gusto y es en donde se da cuenta junto con Kanda Yu, que el Decimocuarto comenzó a despertar en el chico de cabello blanco. De nuevo, allí esta su duda.

El rasgueo en el papel se detiene de nuevo.

Sí bien, él debía de reportar cada cambio que se daba en aquel joven exorcista, no quería exponerle así ante los altos mandos de la orden, y es que, él había sido testigo de lo crueles que podían llegar a ser. Maldijo internamente su comportamiento, él logro sobrevivir gracias a lo insensible que se volvió al ser entrenado como un _cuervo_ desde niño, sin embargo ahora le había tomado cariño a su vigilado, y eso estaba claramente incorrecto. Sabía lo que se avecinaba al joven Walker, y al principio no le importo, pero ahora estaba preocupado por su bienestar, y aunque no lo admitiera, estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado Allen en tan poco tiempo en su persona.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por los labios del inspector, que después de batallar consigo mismo durante más de dos horas, dejaba el reporte terminado en el pequeño escritorio que compartía con Allen, en aquel reporte no se mencionaba nada acerca del Decimocuarto, eso decidió convertirlo en un secreto del cual quizás el peliblanco tenía en cuenta, aunque al verle dormir tan placenteramente dudo bastante que haya notado aquel pequeño incidente con el invasor en su cuerpo. Negó levemente con su cabeza mientras se encaminaba a su cómodo lecho, el cual en ese momento le invitaba a relajarse. La luz de la luna se colaba a través de las ventanas de aquel cuarto, y ahora que lo notaba, este cuarto era aún más cómodo que el de la anterior cede, aunque Allen estaba más lejos de él, y no fuera que le molestara o algo parecido, sino que, ya se había acostumbrado a estar junto al muchacho. Ahogo un suspiro en su boca a la vez que trataba de ponerse en una posición más grata para poder dormir mejor, sin embargo detuvo todo movimiento al sentir una mirada penetrante en su nuca, giro un poco su cabeza topándose con la mirada intensa del albino, e inmediatamente supo que algo no andaba bien.

El aire de la pequeña habitación comenzó a ser más denso, a la vez que la temperatura comenzó a bajar drásticamente apagando la pequeña vela que descansaba en el escritorio, y ahora lo único que iluminaba esa mirada intensa era la condenada luz de luna que llegaba a tocar con delicadeza su rostro. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar frio por lo nervioso que se había puesto en menos de un segundo, y es que como no estarlo si el Decimocuarto le estaba mirando de una manera poco amigable, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Su cuerpo comenzó a ponerse rígido al ver caminar a lo que alguna vez fue Allen en dirección al escritorio. Su cabeza daba vueltas al asunto y es que no sabía qué hacer, estaba desarmado y no tenía encantamientos cerca para mínimo poder escapar si las cosas comenzaran a descontrolarse, pero como si Dios, al que tanto odia, lo hubiese escuchado por primera vez, la voz del Decimocuarto lo saco de su preocupación.

-Es algo conciso, sin duda un buen reporte, pero no dice nada sobre mi debut-Menciono ojeando su recién terminado informe, para después mirarle-Has hecho muy bien al no mencionarlo inspector. Pero hay algo que me molesta un poco… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Digo, eres parte de la orden, tu trabajo es informar a todos acerca de mi despertar en este cuerpo…-Sí, él también estaba igual de confundido, pero no podía decir que se había encariñado con el que se suponía era el enemigo, y no pensaba decirle nada.

-No era necesario, era algo mínimo, así que sería una pérdida de tiempo para los más altos cargos-Respondió sentándose en la orilla de su cama encarando al Decimocuarto.

-Oh…Así que una pérdida de tiempo ¿He?... y yo creía que en verdad te importaba el pequeño Allen…es una lástima-Dijo dejando de lado el reporte del inspector para después encaminase al lecho del mismo.

-El que me importe o no, no es de tu incumbencia-Menciono un poco molesto, más al ver como el Decimocuarto se acercó a él, el miedo comenzó a invadirlo.

-Eres valiente al hablarme de esa manera, sin embargo-Dijo tomando del cuello al inspector para acercarlo más a su rostro manteniéndolo a escasos centímetros, lo suficiente para que Link pudiese notar el color dorado de los ojos de Allen, que alguna vez fueron grises-No tientes tu suerte, Allen se pondría triste si te hiciera daño, eres un preciado amigo para él…

-Hn, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Cuestiono tratando de no vacilar en su propio valor.

-Allen estará en peligro muy pronto, así que teniendo en cuenta de que solo confía en ti, no tengo más remedio que _yo_ hacer lo mismo-Explico al inspector alejándolo un poco de su rostro-Pronto la humana llamada Miranda ira con ustedes a una misión, en la cual, ella no obtendrá el control de su inocencia y ustedes terminaran afectados por ella. No estarán en peligro, pero si quieres que Allen este a salvo deja que ocurra lo que te cuento, sin embargo la decisión está en ti, Allen no sabrá nada de esta conversación, de eso me aseguro yo. Por ahora eso es lo único que puedo decirte, nos veremos, ya sea en una celda, o en un mejor lugar, como ya dije, todo depende de ti…-Finalizo dejándose caer encima de Link quien apenas reacciono deteniendo un poco su caída.

-Allen, ¡Allen!-Comenzó a llamar al joven albino, más un pequeño ronquido le hizo detenerse para apreciar al mencionado, estaba profundamente dormido, y no había rastros del Decimocuarto.

Dejo salir el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, el cual había retenido sin darse cuenta. Su mente estaba más confundida que antes, ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? ¿El Decimocuarto preocupándose por Allen?, eso era algo que no se veía todos los días. Maldijo internamente, esto iba en contra de lo que él creía, pero ahora que más podía hacer, su máscara estaba cayendo de a poco y todo gracias a Allen. Odiaba sentirse así, pareciera que era débil, y quizás lo era, pero no quería que nadie supiera sobre ello.

Tomo con cuidado a Allen acostándolo en su lecho para después solo mirarlo con detenimiento. Debía tomar una decisión acerca de lo mencionado por el Decimocuarto, pero era cuando venía lo difícil. Si era inspector, era por algo y no exactamente por el condenado de su superior, sino que, acepto el puesto solo para encontrar a su madre, quien según le dijo Lvellie seguía con vida, y no muerta como él creía, y si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, jamás podría conocerla y preguntarle lo que más deseaba saber.

 _Maldita sea._

Pareciera que el destino no quisiera que la encontrara, y por otro lado, no podía dejar de lado al joven exorcista, el cual con valentía luchaba contra su propio destino. Estaba en una encrucijada, pero debía tomar una decisión, y de seguro tenia pocos días para que fuera tomada. Se preguntaría acerca de cómo el Decimocuarto sabía lo que pasaría, pero por ahora debía prestar más atención al albino, y a la que le dio la vida.

En este momento como deseaba matar al mocoso, dueño de la inocencia que le daba el poder de tomar el control del cuerpo de una persona, por ponerle en un buen aprieto. Por esta razón odiaba a los chiquillos, aunque debía admitirlo, Allen parecía uno, y el hecho de que él fuera mayor de edad no ayudaba en nada.

Otro suspiro escapo de sus labios, desatando su trenza, cambio de cama con Allen, mañana debía darle una buena excusa de como termino allí, y tenía que ser muy bueno, el albino era un experto en eso de detectar mentiras. Se recostó sin ánimo, tratando de conciliar el sueño, y lo logro, y es que habían sido demasiadas emociones por una noche. Si Dios existía, no quería que le dejara despertar, así a lo menos, uno se retiraría de la maldita guerra santa.


	2. Deseos y Emociones

_Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, creo que estoy muy entuciasmada por ella :3_

 _Los personajes han sido alterados para mis propios planes, espero y les guste!_

* * *

 _Las reglas no solo estan para romperse, ellas restauran el orden y promueven la disciplina, al mismo tiempo que nos encadenan a ellas_

 _Azura_

Un nuevo día comenzó y él, aún no podía dejar de pensar en la pequeña charla sostenida con el Catorceavo. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler y el hecho de estar al tanto de las actividades del albino, no ayudaban en nada. Pequeñas ojeras estaban mostrándose con burla ante él, y al final, poco podía hacer para ocultarlas. Necesitaba un descanso y lo necesitaba ahora; salió del comedor excusándose de haber olvidado firmar algunos reportes, ante la atenta mirada de Allen y sus compañeros.

Allen desde la mañana había notado el raro comportamiento de su vigilante, y no es, de que no sea raro; pero lo estaba haciendo más de lo habitual. Como primer punto, había despertado en una cama ajena, diferente a donde había dormido. Link le había dicho que padecía de sonambulismo y según él, era peligroso despertar a alguien en tal estado. Al principio no se había tragado ese cuento, pero bueno, Link se lo decía; el rubio no sabía mentir, así que lo dejo pasar, confiando en él obviamente. Como segundo punto, él siempre veía al supervisor realizando su trabajo pero ahora, pareciera que estaba en otro mundo, diferente a como siempre estaba, atento a sus movimientos. Y como tercer y último punto, estaba evitándole; no con palabras, si no más bien con acciones. Hoy por ejemplo, al despertar este siempre le saludaba por las mañanas; aseaban sus dientes juntos; se contaban sus planes para el día de hoy, y desayunaban uno al lado del otro, sin embargo este día ninguna de esas cosas pasaron. Haciendo una mueca de preocupación se llevo a la boca un pedazo de pastel, el cual pertenecía originalmente al inspector. Lavi por su parte, tenía curiosidad al ver a su compañero y amigo, claramente podía descifrar que estaba preocupado y él, no iba a quedarse con la duda.

-Oye Moyashi-

-¡Es Allen! ¡Baka Usagi!-Contraataco el albino, más haciendo caso omiso a su queja, siguió tratando de hacer hablar al pobre de Allen.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso algo sucedió con el Dos puntos? No me digas qué fue de soplón con Lvellie.

-¡Se llama Link, Baka Usagi! Y no. No ha pasado nada, solo que...-Mencionó Allen para después desviar la mirada-Solo que, creó que hoy no es su día, eso es todo-Concluyo, ocultando el hecho de que había despertado en la cama del inspector; termino el pastel de chocolate, el cual, le sorprendió por ser amargo. Se suponía que al inspector le gustaban las cosas dulces y no lo amargo, alejó esos pensamientos moviendo con suavidad su cabeza de manera negativa. Llamando aun más la atención del joven Bookman.

Si no era eso, entonces tenía que ser otra cosa. Observo durante un minuto a su amigo albino y decidió preguntar después, dio un pequeño suspiro seguido de una sonrisa, para seguir hablando de cosas tribales, alegrando a Allen.

Link caminaba por donde se supone que solo él podía pasar, para después lograr salir al exterior de la cede, yendo por un camino secreto que solo él y el director Lvellie tenían acceso. Y es que, aunque no lo pareciera, Lvellie estaba protegiéndole por una razón que no lograba entender, y que al final, el prefería ignorar. Llego a los límites del bosque y se adentro al mismo; de su bolsillo saco una cajetilla de cigarros, tomando uno y con paciencia lo encendió para después comenzar a fumarlo.

Dios, esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad era; era muy diferente a lo que siempre veían. Él se mostraba como un hombre hecho y derecho, seguidor leal de las reglas y normas, pero era todo lo contrario en cuanto a eso de seguir reglas y normas. Él había crecido en las calles después de que su madre "muriera", y cuando conoció a Lvellie, estuvo a punto de matarlo.

 _La lluvia caía sin piedad sobre su cabeza; sus ropas apenas y alcanzaban a cubrirle, más estas ahora estaban empapadas. Y es que era para menos, las había sacado hace no mucho de la basura y es que, su madre la única persona que tenía para cuidarle, había muerto hace dos años a causa de un monstruo. Siguió con su camino a través de las frías calles del pequeño pueblo, buscando un buen refugio para mínimo pasar la noche. Paso por un pequeño puente que conectaba una calle a otra y en medio de este, recargado en el barandal, había una persona. Más precisamente, un hombre de apariencia graciosa pero dura. Quizás la fuerte lluvia nublaba un poco su vista, pero apostaba a que ese hombre estaba llorando por algo, o alguien. En su mano tenía un reloj el cual resaltaba más de la cuenta._

 _Un pensamiento paso por su cabeza, si lo robaba, quizás pasaría una buena temporada si lo vendía, podía comprar ropa nueva y un nuevo par de zapatos, podría pagar una buena comida y lo que sobrara lo compartiría con sus hermanos. Aquellos que veía a las afueras de la iglesia del pueblo. Era un buen plan, pero necesitaba quitarle el reloj a ese hombre, total si estaba solo en ese puente, podía empujarlo y quitarle el dichoso reloj antes de que cayera a una muerte segura. Sonrió para si, mientras se acercaba con sigilo al hombre, por ahora tenía 13 años, pero ya contaba con la suficiente fuerza para poder hacer lo que tenía planeado._

 _Una vez que estaba detrás de él, de un rápido movimiento pudo arrojar al hombre por el puente y que por suerte, logro soltar su reloj dejándolo caer a la calle a su derecha. Corrió en búsqueda del reloj el cual encontró en seguida, lo guardo en su abrigo para despues regresar a comprobar que el hombre estaba muerto o en todo caso, moribundo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al hombre aún colgando del puente, este lo miro por un segundo antes de pedirle ayuda, Link solo le miraba con indecisión y es que, él había sido el culpable de que estuviera colgando del puente._

 _Negó con su cabeza antes de salir corriendo por donde había venido, más se detuvo a la mitad de su huida y es que, las enseñanzas de su madre golpeaban sin piedad a sus acciones. Maldijo por lo bajo antes de volver a ayudar al hombre y que por obra del destino seguía colgando del puente. Una vez que ambos estuvieron en la seguridad del puente, el hombre hablo por primera vez._

 _-Gracias por regresar a ayudarme..._

 _-No lo hice por que quería viejo-Respondió con hostilidad, y es que la ultima persona que le hablo así, estuvo a punto de matarlo._

 _-¿Viejo? ¿De verdad parezco alguien de esa edad?-Cuestiono el hombre haciendo que volteara a verle. Link sonrió por un momento antes de volver a poner su faceta seria._

 _-No, pero eso no evita que ya lo seas._

 _-Jajajaja, eres la segunda persona que me hace reír, me caes bien. Te propongo un trato...-Dijo llamando la atención de Link._

 _-Escucho..._

 _-Te ayudaré, a cambió quiero que me regreses mi reloj, tu lo tienes despues de todo-Le había descubierto, en ese momento no pudo sentirse más que avergonzado por sus acciones._

 _-Yo..._

 _-No importa, por cierto, llámame Malcom-Mencionó levantando un poco su mano para saludarle, a lo que Link solo lo miro con desconfianza antes de tomar la mano del que ahora es su superior._

Nunca había pensado con tanto detenimiento en su pasado, solo se enfocaba en su presente y futuro.

 _Que estupidez_

Detuvo su andar para después recargarse en un árbol, tratando de estar más cómodo. Odiaba ser tan indeciso, más de pronto llego a su psique todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar allí; todo el entrenamiento, todo el dolor físico como psicológico, todos los asesinatos que tuvo que cometer para quedarse como lo que es ahora. Sonrió para después comenzar a reír con un deje de locura, y es que, no, no podía dejar influenciarse con unas simples palabras que el verdadero enemigo le había dicho. Ya había tomado una decisión con antelación, y ahora no podía flaquear en la misma; el Decimocuarto le había encontrado en su momento mas débil, pero ahora, el condenado Noé podía irse directamente al demonio. Lo único que le preocupaba era Allen, pero consideraba que podía cuidarle mejor en una cómoda celda.

Volvió después de haber terminado su cigarrillo, encontrándose a Allen en la habitación que compartían. Este le pregunto en dónde había estado, a lo que él se limito a decirle que había ido a entregar los reportes faltantes.

Allen le examino antes de sonreírle, al parecer los reportes relajaban a su vigilante. Sintió que la preocupación se iba disipando poco a poco al ver al inspector volver a actuar como siempre, más al pasar al lado de él pudo percibir un tenue olor a Tabaco. En ese momento le llego un presentimiento, el cual decidió ignorar por el bien de ambos.

-Oh por cierto Link, Komui me dijo que mañana saldremos a una misión, que hoy podemos descansar todo lo que queramos-Informo al inspector con emoción-¿Quieres hacer algo hoy? ¿Quieres ir por un postre? Escuche que iba a ver en gran cantidad.

-Hn, nada me apetecería más...-Respondió antes de seguir al albino hacia el comedor. Quizás era un egoísta, pero las calles le habían enseñado de la peor manera el no confiar en nadie, aunque sus emociones y deseos le gritaban lo contrario. Pero ahora ya había tomado una decisión, y no daría marcha atrás.

Lastima por ese chico albino, pareciera que la desgracia le perseguía.


	3. Coincidencia o

_"Las noches de luna llena son las más hermosas, pero al mismo tiempo las más venenosas. Y es que solo en las noches de luna llena ocurren esas historias efímeras y atrapantes, ya que ella es la única capaz de evadir los deseos del destino"_

 _Azura~_

-Link, es hora de irnos, nos encontraremos con los demás allá-Menciono Allen mientras terminaba de arreglar su uniforme.

-Sí, te escuche la primera vez, ¿sabes?, adelantate yo te seguiré en un momento- Respondió con un poco de molestia aquel inspector, a la vez que terminaba de arreglar uno que otro documento que necesitaría para después. Una vez que Allen salio de la habitación, se dispuso a arreglar sus armas dentro de su ropa para que estas no se notaran, y una vez concluido su trabajo se dispuso a seguir aquel exorcista.

En las manos de ambos yacía un pequeño libro negro, típico de la orden. En el se encontraba toda la información que ambos necesitarían saber. Según Komui, los demás exorcistas ya se encontrarían un poco antes de su llegada, así que tendrían bastantes refuerzos por si la situación se agravaba. Un suspiro lleno de resignación escapo de los labios de aquel exorcista de cabello blanco a la vez que subía a la pequeña carroza que los llevaría hasta el puerto en donde tomarían un barco que los llevaría hasta Kugelbake, Alemania, y de allí, tomarían otra carroza que los llevaría por las orillas de Cuxhaven, en donde se supone se encontraba la inocencia. Si ambos analizaban la situación era un viaje de una semana.

Una semana en la cual estarían juntos y completamente solos hasta que llegaran a su destino. Así que en teoría, sería un viaje bastante pesado para ambos. Después de que el inspector revisara que el equipaje y lo demás estaba en su lugar, subió a la carroza, quedando enfrente de Allen, quien solo aparto la vista hacia la ventana tratando de restarle importancia a la situación. Por consiguiente la puerta fue cerrada y la carroza se dispuso a avanzar. Tardarían aproximadamente d horas llegar al puerto, así que tendrían mucho de que hablar, o a lo menos intentarlo.

-Link... Al principio pensé que te quedarías en la orden-Menciono Allen sin despegar su vista de la ventana.

-Si, yo también pensé lo mismo. Pero lamentablemente mi trabajo actual me lo impide-Dijo sin dejar de mirar al exorcista, y es que sí, su trabajo era vigilarle y más ahora que nunca. De hecho podría decirse que él hizo lo posible para que fuera así. Aun sin olvidarse de sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Mn, ya veo...

-¿Te molesta Walker?

-No, no es eso. Solo que, bueno creo que hasta tú deberías tomarte un descanso-Respondió el albino mirándole de reojo, atento a cualquier expresión en la sería cara de su vigilante.

-...No deberías preocuparte tanto por mi, al contrario de ti, yo no soy un exorcista. Además yo no arriesgo mi vida protegiendo a personas que no valen la pena...

-¡Oye! ¡Los exorcistas arriesgamos la vida por algo bueno! No como ustedes...¿Por qué te alegras? ¿Acaso estaba contando un chiste?-Menciono con enojo el albino mirando con furia disimulada a su vigilante, quien ahora tenia una muy pequeña y tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

-No, lamento si te he ofendido, pero prefiero que actúes de esa forma, a estar completamente distraído o deprimido, es raro verte así ¿sabes?-La cara de total confusión de Allen no tenia precio, y es que después de las palabras dichas por el inspector, un pequeño sonrojo mal disimulado adornaba la cara del exorcista.

-¿he?... Deja de jugar, ¿Sabes que? dormiré de lo que resta del viaje, ¡No quiero hablar contigo Dos puntos!-Menciono Allen sacando su lengua junto a un puchero dirigido al inspector, para después acomodarse en el asiento, tratando de no mirar a su vigilante. Cerro sus ojos esperando a que Morfeo le reclamara, a la vez que divagaba aun mas en sus pensamientos.

Dios, es que aveces no entendía esa forma retorcida de pensar que tenía su vigilante. Aunque, no lo quiera admitir, le saco de su ensoñación recordandole en que lugar estaba. Era bastante triste el hecho de que ahora a estas alturas ya no confiaran en él. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si todo esto era un sueño, o una pesadilla, pero después llegaba Link a probarle que todo lo que estaba viviendo era real. No tenia una escapatoria como tal, por un lado estaba la orden, por otro lado estaba el clan Noé, y ahora su recién y nueva cadena andante, Link; el hombre que le vigilaba las 24 horas del día, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para él.

Se estaba preguntando que pecado había cometido en su vida pasada, por que en éste momento lo estaba pagando y con creces. Debía parar ahora, si seguía pensando en ello terminaría por llorar de la frustración acompañado con algo de enojo. Dio un pequeño suspiro, cayendo por fin en los brazos del Dios del sueño.

Link por su parte al ver completamente dormido a su vigilado, esbozo una sonrisa aún más grande. Siempre conseguía lo que quería aunque fuese haciendo trampa. Abrió con cuidado el libro que aún tenía en sus manos encontrándose con una carta. Esta tenia un sello, el cual se dispuso a romper. Su contenido era algo sencillo, una dirección; eso era todo, sin embargo para él significaba algo mucho más profundo, algo que podría facilmente sacarlo de sus casillas, de su cordura y de su seriedad. En ese lugar había algo más que una simple edificación.

 _Allí estaba su origen._

Después de tanto tiempo volvería una vez más al lugar que le vio nacer, y perecer al mismo tiempo, y quizá, allí obtendría una pista de lo que, con esfuerzo a estado buscando.

Miro por última vez la carta tratando de aprenderse la pequeña dirección que yacía olvidada en su mente y la guardo de nuevo en su libro. Alzo la vista notando como el exorcista se removía entre sueños. Le parecía irónico el hecho de que, aquel gran enemigo que se supone debería luchar a muerte, estuviese justo en este momento delante de él, durmiendo como si no hubiera mañana, con un gran hilo de saliva deslizándose sin pudor alguno por sus labios, barbilla y cuello. ¿Acaso era ese tipo capaz de matarlo sin parpadear?. Sí, suponía que sí. Estaba comenzando a creer que al destino, si es que existía, le gustaba gastar bromas con las ironías.

Fijo su mirada en la pequeña ventana de su lado, perdiéndose en sus divagaciones. Sin notar que una fría y cruel mirada dorada le observaba con cautela.

Se lo había advertido, ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

* * *

Las horas pasaron con rapidez, y despertando con un pequeño bocadillo a Allen, se vieron a bordo del barco que los llevaría por mar hasta Alemania.

Las habitaciones no podían ser más lujosas de lo que ya eran. Estaban deliciosa mente adornadas, y no era para menos, estaban en la sección de primera clase. Link ya estaba acostumbrado a ver de lo mejor, pero para Allen, era un caso totalmente contrario. Ciertamente ya había visto algo parecido en las misiones anteriores e inclusive cuando estuvo con su "maestro" el General Cross, pero él siempre había estado en las calles y haciendo actos para ganarse la vida o trampa para pagar las deudas de su "maestro". Y ver aquello, le hacia sentir incomodo ya que, aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo, él no sabia utilizar ciertas cosas que había por la habitación, y mucho menos sabia como comportarse totalmente en frente de tanto glamour.

Aveces por eso, odiaba (aún más) a la orden (y a su maestro), habiendo tanta pobreza, ellos lo despilfarraban en esos lujos, que si bien, resultaban ser ironías, ya que ellos como exorcistas podían morir en cualquier momento, los demás no tenían por que quedarse en la calle solo por ellos.

Dio un gran suspiro, y acomodo su equipaje a un lado de su ya, gran cama. Y sin más por hacer, comenzó a leer su tan acostumbrado libro de misiones. Tratando de olvidar su creciente enojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Link volvió a su papeleo una vez acomodado su equipaje en donde debería de ir. Un documento firmado, otro no. Subrayo algunas palabras que estaban mal en su informe y en los anteriores, no sabia ya cuantos documentos llevaba revisados y mucho menos el tiempo que paso en ello. Observo a través de la pequeña ventana de la habitación en donde se encontraba, topándose con un cielo oscuro y lleno de pequeñas estrellas anunciando ya la madrugada. En ese momento decidió parar, ya había sido bastante trabajo para solo un día, mañana temprano seguiría de nuevo, pero por ahora quería descansar. Sin embargo primero iría a darse una ducha antes de ir a dormir.

El baño exquisitamente adornado, le invitaba a entrar en la gran tina de mármol. y así lo hizo, después de despojarse de cada una de sus prendas entro en la tina ya previamente preparada solo como a él le gustaba. El agua caliente relajo cada uno de sus músculos y después de disfrutar de la serenidad que da un buen baño, salio con lentitud de la tina. Seco su cuerpo y prosiguió a vestirse, cepillo con cuidado su cabello y acto seguido, salio del baño. Apago la única luz que había estado ayudando le en su labor y con pasos pesados se dirigió a su cama, mas detuvo su andar al escuchar ya una voz conocida para él.

 _¿Allen?_

Extrañándose de escuchar al albino, salio de la habitación y emprendió el pequeño camino a la cubierta. Podía sentir la brisa marina un poco más fría de lo normal, supuso que se habían encontrado con una pequeña llovizna y acertó al ver caer con delicadeza las pequeñas gotas saladas chocar con el piso, mojando todo a su paso. Y en medio de esa lluvia pasajera, estaba Allen. Se acerco de a poco, hasta quedar a tan solo unos pasos del albino. La lluvia parecía no dar tregua al pobre muchacho.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces aquí?, Deberías estar descansando-Cuestiono con su ya típica voz de mando, ocultando a la perfección su preocupación.

-...Solo...Observaba...la lluvia-Respondió con dificultad, al parecer el exorcista ya llevaba tiempo en la cubierta, haciendo Dios sabe que cosas. Su voz se escuchaba rasposa, y parecía que le dolía hablar. Genial, otro reporte por hacer.

Sabia que debió de haber pedido solamente una habitación con dos camas, eso le pasa por ser buena persona. Suspiro con frustración, ¿por que el muchacho solo hacia más difícil su trabajo?¿no podía ser solo un villano normal? Que destruya a los demás, pero que le deje vivir en paz, no estaba ni por cumplir 40 años pero ya estaba pagando sus pegados con él.

-Sera mejor que vayamos adentro Walker, te enfermaras de verdad si sigues aquí afuera-Menciono quitándose la camisa de su pijama quedándose solo con una pequeña playera de tirantes blanca, para después colocársela en los hombros al albino.

Allen por su parte, miro por unos segundos a su acompañante para después sonreírle. De verdad que le agradecía a su vigilante estar en ese momento, quizás si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, habría saltado por la borda para acallar las voces del catorceavo en su cabeza. Esa era la razón del por que estaba allí, lo único que recordaba con claridad era que estaba leyendo la misión que le esperaba más adelante, sin embargo el Catorceavo comenzó a hacer de las suyas y termino por gritarle hasta más no poder, y al casi quedarse sin voz estaba optando por saltar del barco y si Dios era piadoso con el, morir junto con el catorceavo y ¡Adiós guerra!, pero Link llego, justo a tiempo. Salvándole de una locura que quizá, era una solución rápida o estúpida para terminar con todo.

-Vamos, veamos que podemos darte a esta hora para tu garganta- Menciono Link para después llevárselo de nuevo bajo techo.

-Gracias...

-Sí, sí, mejor ya no hables o te lastimaras aún más la garganta-Dijo mientras se dirigían a la habitación del albino, la cual estaba un pasillo antes de la suya.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo, lo siento si no he actualizado, pero me mantenía ocupada (y por falta de inspiración) no había avanzado en ninguna de mis historias, pero ahora ya estoy de regreso, y seguiré tratando de actualizar seguido.

Gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo en pasar a leer esta historia.

Y aclarando: Algunas cosas no tienen relevancia con los personajes, sin embargo me he visto obligada a modificarlos un poco para mi propio beneficio. Y sin más que decir...

 **Hasta la próxima actualización!**


End file.
